


Hoax of Devotion

by BadLotus



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NieR: Automata Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLotus/pseuds/BadLotus
Summary: 9s is an Android, a mere imitation.(Self insert romance)
Kudos: 6





	Hoax of Devotion

Trained amber eyes bore deep into its target, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike. It had been three days since Shauna’s last meal and the sharp pang in her stomach was nothing to take lightly. A lone boar had ventured its way out into the clearing of a field, grunting and pushing its snout into the earth in search of bugs and berries.

The sun in the sky was swiftly sinking and everything depended on the success of this hunt. Another day without food would further weaken her state. Crouching low into a tall patch of grass, Shauna tightened her grip over her metal spear while she finally drew in a breath and leapt bravely forward.

The startled boar squealed as it met its gaze with its attacker, the fur over its body bristling in anticipation for a fight for its life. A flash of metal streamlined as it sunk its way into tender flesh, spraying hot blood over the hunters face and raven hair.

“Fuck!” Shauna hissed between clenched teeth, knowing that she had missed her opportunity for a fatal blow. The boar jerked its large body forward in an attempt to buck her off, its hooves trampling the earth in desperation. Using all the strength in her arms Shauna did not waver as she held her position, pushing the spear even deeper inside.

Another sickening wail escaped the animal and it bucked it’s head to the side in an attempt to pierce its assailant back with its tusks. Shauna could feel her grip beginning to waver knowing all too well that she wouldn’t be capable of handling this level of thrashing for much longer.

Alas, that time came sooner than expected when the boar twisted it’s body in a way that surely would have broken its spine. The force caused Shauna’s grip to slacken and she was tossed off the animal, her body colliding with the grass below. Dazed and slightly confused, Shauna attempted to collect herself as she stumbled, the wind completely knocked out of her lungs.

That’s when she saw it from her peripheral vision, the rush of the enraged boar and then a sharp pain that soon stung her abdomen. Eyes widened as he began to realize what had happened, the flow of warm blood oozing from her side to stain her shirt an angry crimson. “Ah...” She could only breathe simply. Things had taken a turn for the worst and the thought of death began to creep into her mind.

Of all the things she were to die from on this god forsaken earth, it had to be from some hideous, disgusting boar. Years she fought against machines which wielded lasers and swords... automatic turrets and the like. This was definitely not the most heroic.

A black began to creep into view, the sound of the outside world drawing into a mangled murmur. A mangled murmur that sounded a lot like the boar was speaking to her... “Hey, are you okay?” The voice rang out faintly, and she trained her eyes to focus on the direction of the sound. It was difficult to make out but she could see a man in black, with a shock of white contrasting hair. Before she could even open her mouth to reply she felt her body finally sink into unconsciousness.

The crackling of a fire stirred Shauna from her slumber, her form heavy and lethargic. The night sky was dark with a waning moon lining its form. Her mind began to race as she recollected a memory to piece together what had happened. Right, she was hunting and then she was impaled by the boars tusks. She instinctually gazed down at her abdomen which had been wrapped generously with some medical gauze. 

Someone had tended to her wounds, but who was it exactly? A jolt of agonizing pain ran through her body as she moved to a sit and clung on to a rock that was conveniently next to her for balance. Had her savior already their leave or were they still around? 

“Oh. You’re awake.” A young voice rang out as they shifted into view and set a bundle of sticks next to the fire. His black coat was covered in small specks of wood, his eyes shrouded in what appeared to be a blindfold. “I brought more wood, I read somewhere that it’s pretty important for someone like you to stay warm.”

“Someone like me?” Shauna questioned with a confused raise of her brow, not entirely certain if she should be offended by the statement or not. The boy lightly stuttered as he struggled to put his thoughts into words, his gloved hands rolling as he expressed what he meant. “You know...” he began before squatting down next to Shauna. It was a little too close for comfort for her, but she payed it no mind. “You’re a human, aren’t you? I mean... I couldn’t believe it at first. I even thought my HUD had malfunctioned or something.”

It was true, since the time Shauna had awoken from the glass chamber and had set foot onto this land she had not once met another human being. Years had gone by where she prayed that there was still another roaming out there. Her hope had dwindled soon after learning that this was now a land monopolized by machines and destruction.

“Yeah, last time I checked I was human.” Shauna blurted with slight annoyance, her belly, mind and wound taking its toll. “And you’re one of those androids, right?” She questioned matter of factly. “There’s a camp nearby, I know a lot of them live there.” The boy flashed a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head in response. “Oh you mean the resistance camp? I visit there quite often with 2B.”

Shaking her head, Shauna pulls herself to a proper sit to rid herself from her support rock. This white haired guy was a little strange- and what exactly was up with the blindfold? “Uh... no offense but like, how can you even see me with that thing on? You a weird pervert or something?” She questioned, waving her hand in front of his face.

9s seemed taken aback by her abrupt actions, tilting backward to avoid being smacked in the head. What was this person even asking- this blindfold was for practicality! “What? I am not a pervert!” He defended in an exasperated tone, the hand waving at him drawing closer even though he had inched away. Shauna released a throaty laugh in response her hand eventually dropping down to her side once she had her fill of pestering the Android.

“What’s your name?” She questioned quizzically while she stretched her legs toward the warm fire. The android found a place to sit beside his acquaintance and crossed his legs. “You can call me 9S... and yours?” 

What an odd name to bear, but then again this was an Android she was talking to. From what she recalled they aren’t privy in giving their people unique or notable names. “My name is Shauna.” 

She could recall when she first awoke years ago, her mind was even more foggy than it even was now and it took her days to recall who she even was. “Hmmm... What if I call you nines?” She suggested, hoping to give him a more personable name. A wave of color seemed to fill 9s’ cheeks at this nickname, his lips curling into a pleased smile. It was apparent that he was more than pleased to be given this. “Oh... sure. Yeah! Nines, It has a nice ring to it. You can call me nines.” 

The way 9s fluttered about with confidence yet could be frazzled by the simplest of things was rather endearing to be honest. Shauna cocked her head to the side and placed her head into her hands, her hair falling over her shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to say it yet, but thank you for saving me.” 

9s nodded his head in response and gazed into the fire, the shadows of the flames dancing over his face. “At first I didn’t know what it was.” He began, “I kept getting these strange readings I hadn’t seen before. I had to find out where they were coming from. I guess it was a good thing I showed up when I did.”

Shauna frowned at this, recalling how she felt the tusk rip into her so cleanly like a knife cutting butter. It really was a miracle that she was still alive and breathing, enjoying the warmth of a fire right now. The two took a few moments to enjoy a peaceful moment in silence, the chirp of crickets singing them a small chorus.

“So what exactly is it like, being human?” 9s asked, breaking the silence. Shauna buried her head into her hands, her shoulders trembling as she broke out into a wild fit of laughter. What an odd question to ask someone. She never really gave any of it too much thought, but she supposed there was quite a few experiences an Android was unable to have.

“What exactly do you want to know?” She asked, pressing 9s so she could give him a better answer. Surely whatever she were to say would be significantly less impressive than what an Android could do. She didn’t have lasers or glowing eyes, she couldn’t leap from building to building with enhanced legs. She needed oxygen to breathe and food to eat. An Android could well survive without needing any of these.

There was another lengthy pause, and for a moment Shauna assumed that 9s changed his mind and intended to drop the subject. There was a hint of hesitation to his voice when he spoke. “Things like love, sadness, and anger. We were programmed to feel those things. I just wanted to know if it was different for you.”


End file.
